Alone
by withadream13
Summary: Sometimes you can't make it on your own


_**NOTES:** My mother language it's not English. This is beta'd._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

_

* * *

_

It was the end of his shift, he had his teams' reports on his desk and he was on his way to give them to the Director. Cynthia's desk was empty; Jen had sent her home earlier so, with his own permission Gibbs entered the Director's office without knocking. He looked at her desk and found it empty, her jacket on the back of the chair and her purse on the desk. He smiled. He put the paper's on her desk and was about to leave when his attention was caught by the contents of the open drawer. He walked around the desk and he picked up the bottles.

_Jethro … is there anything you want? _ - asked Jen as washed her hands.

_What is this, Jen? _– asked Gibbs when she walked into his direction.

Jen frozen when she noticed the bottle he had in his hand.

_You can leave the reports on my desk, Agent Gibbs. _– said the Director

_What are the__se for, Jen? _ - he asked trying to dissimulate the Director pose she had put on.

_Agent Gibbs __put that where you found it and if you have reports to give me then put them on my desk and I'll read them first thing in the morning. _– she replied without leaving her Director pose

Without taking his eyes away from her he put the bottle back in its place.

_As you wish, Madam Director. _– he simple said before leaving her office.

Jen took a deep breath as his last words echoed in her mind; she knew he knew she hated it.

She closed and locked the drawer before putting the keys in her purse and grabbing her coat and leaving. She left hopping that he wouldn't bring up that subject again but knowing that eventually he would.

* * *

It was late, his team had already been dismissed and the reports had already been read and signed but there he stood at his desk and she could feel his eyes following her. As she walked thought the bullpen, he followed her into the elevator. She took a deep breath in when she saw him in the bullpen; it had been two weeks since he had found her bottle of pills.

_What do you want, Agent Gibbs?_– asked the Director when he entered the elevator.

_Bullshit, Jen! _ - he screamed with anger as he switched off the power bottom

_What you're doing is totally inappropriate! _– she said trying to keep calm.

_Stop it, Jen! __Just stop it! _– he shouted as he looked at her with anger in his eyes

He punched against the cold wall and put his hands above her head

_Leave the__ Director, Jen _– he said with a softer voice.

She felt a lump in her throat. Her eyes never leaving his – they were dark blue and his face showed a sign that she hadn't seen in a long time: fear.

_What's wrong with you? _– he asked.

_Nothing is wrong with me, Jethro__. _– she simple stated

_Bullshit! _– he screamed as he punched the wall once more.

He took a deep breath before putting his hands on the cold rail, next to her waist, almost wrapping her in his embrace.

_So what are those pills for?_– he asked.

_Headaches. _– she replied quickly. She didn't want to tell him. He didn't need to know

He didn't say a word, but simply glared at her.

_Don't look at me like that, Jethro! _ - stated Jen.

Once again Jethro didn't say a word and simply glared at her. She started feel uncomfortable with his glare and the fact that his hands were so close to her waist. She started shaking.

_I don't know about you but I've got work to do. _– she said, avoiding his eyes as she tried to escape from his arms.

But he didn't let go of the rail. No, he wasn't going to let her give up again.

_Jenny _- his voice was barely a whisper but she could hear it loud and clear as her mind travelled to Paris.

Her memory was fuzzy. It was a mix of their times as partner – in both ways – with them now – her as the Director and him as the Agent. They might not be lovers anymore but he still could toy with her emotions, make her heart beat race. He could still make her smile and his voice still gave her chills but mostly he still knew how to piss her off. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_Jenny, please … _- he was almost begging.

She looked back to him. She wondered if she had heard right – Leroy Jethro Gibbs has just said _please_.

_What did you just say? _– she asked, still trying to see if it was real.

_Jenny … _- this time he didn't say it. He caressed her cheekbone before cleaning a tear that had fallen.

_Jethro __… _don't_ make me do this _– she said as she closed her eyes

_I know you__'re sick, Jen. I want to know what it is. I need to know. _– said Gibbs

_How __do you..? Ducky? _ - she asked, shocked as she opened her eyes and saw his blues eyes staring deep into her.

_I figured out on my own _– he simple stated.

Feeling that there was no reason to keep only to herself she said,

_I'm dying, Jethro. I have a brain tumor. It's __inoperable. The pills are only for the pain. There's nothing Ducky can do. Or any other doctor can do as a matter of fact. There's nothing you can do, Jethro. _ – she tried to keep with a strong face but the tears didn't stop.

He had never seen like this – so weak, so vulnerable. He put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his middle and let her tears fall on his polo. His warmth embrace was what she needed to stop shaking._  
_

_This is a fight you don't have to fight alone. _ – he said before kissing her hair.

She looked up to meet his gaze and she saw concern and care. But she could swear she saw love too; she could swear she had seen Paris in his eyes. She leaned her face into his and captured his lips for a soft kiss, afraid of what his reaction would be. But he held her tighter as one of his hands caressed her hair. She smiled against his lips before putting her face against his chest again.


End file.
